A Special Weekend
by Muttface94
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya plan a special weekend for just themselves. What emotions will the boys express to one another? First time story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Wednesday

**_First story, so it'll be sweet and fluffy._**

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting in Music Room three alone. The others had left about half an hour ago, and the King of the host club was prancing around the room talking of future cosplays, club trips, and what more they could do for their guests. Kyouya was typing on his black laptop; club expenses were what mostly took up his laptops memory, also he had bookmarked a couple of sites for hotel suites in various parts of Japan for the Hosts to visit during their summer vacation. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved taking trips with the other Hosts. _No_, he thought, _my friends. I love spending time with my friends. _At first he thought of the club as a sort of practice business. A way to show his father that he could properly and maturely manage something without fail. Kyouya Ootori was a perfectionist.

Tamaki Suoh, the King of the Host Club, was the opposite of his very best friend. Carefree, outspoken, and emotional, he often would get the group (his _Family_, as he liked to call them) into some sort of predicament. But loved he was, by all of them. Without him, they never would have met each other, spoken to each other, learned things about themselves that they would never have realized had it not been for the "Blonde Idiot". He loved each and everyone of them like family. Mori and Honey-senpai were like the older brothers he never had. Kouru and Hikaru were like his two younger brothers that he had to look after. Haruhi was his daughter, who he felt he had to protect from any evil in the world. But there was one he loved the most, the mother of the Host Club, his very best friend in the whole world: Kyouya.

Kyouya was Tamaki's light in this dark world. He looked forward to seeing Kyouya everyday at school. He enjoyed the time he spent tutoring Kyouya in French, or when Kyouya in turn, tutored him in math. He loved the way Kyouya would seem so annoyed with everything all at once, but still would give in to Tamaki's wishes. When they first met, Kyouya went everywhere he wanted to visit in Japan. He often lay awake at night, wondering what Kyouya was doing or if he was thinking of Tamaki. _That's silly_, Tamaki thought to himself. _He'd never think of me in that type of way. _

"Say, Mommy?", Tamaki said.

"Yes, Daddy?", retured Kyouya.

"I think we should spend a weekend together. Just me and you, like back in the old days."

"What would you want to do?"

Tamaki blushed a little. Why was he getting so embarrassed about asking his friend to hang out?

"I thought maybe we could go to the beach at Okinawa for the weekend. It's a long weekend anyways, we'd get four days together. Just you and me, no Host Club business.

Kyouya thought on it. It wouldn't be so bad to get away from everything for a couple of days. And besides, _I've missed having Tamaki to myself_, he thought. Shocked by the thought his mind had conjured. But it was true. He really missed being around Tamaki alone. He wasn't the Shadow King when they were together. He didn't have have to pretend to be bored with the twins antics. He could just be himself. He long ago had thrown caution to the wind with Tamaki. He knew Tamaki would never use any of his secrets against him.

But there was one secret Kyouya had kept to himself and would never be able to tell Tamaki, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was in love with the blond idiot.

"Alright Tamaki, I'll be sure to set up at my family's villa at Okinawa. Are you sure that'd where you'd like to go?" Kyouya asked quickly but coolly, realizing he had lost himself in his thoughts.

Tamaki had moved himself to sit beside Kyouya on the couch waiting for an answer. Excitedly, he exclaimed, "Oui! That would be awesome Kyo!" He hugged the raven-haired boy tightly, using a nickname only Tamaki was allowed to use. Kyouya blushed a little, like he always did when Tamaki hugged him. He loosely put his arm around the blonde's waist and said, "C'mon, let's go. I need to pack and let my family know my plans and you need to inform your father too."

They left Music Room three together, walking closely without touching. Kyouya was beside himself in joy. A_ weekend alone with Tamaki!_, he thought.

**_So this was supposed to be a short, one shot story._**

**_Buuuut, that obviously didn't happen._**

**_Will be writing the second chapter, but in the mean time. Reviews?_**

**_Like I said in the beginning, this is my first story. But I want to finish it so there will def. be a chapter 2, possibly 3?_**

**_'Till next time!_**


	2. Thursday

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

Kyouya had all of his things packed for the following weekend. Being the organized person he was, he made sure to pack a substantial amount of outfits befitting any idea Tamaki had in mind. _Four days alone with him. Four!_, Kyouya thought to himself. His heart started beating rapidly at the thought and a slight blush had crept its way up his neck to his cheeks. **Knock, Knock, Knock. **Kyouya turned to his door just in time to see his sister, Fuyumi, entering.

He sighs and pushes back his glasses, annoyed that she intruded and did not wait for his answer on whether she could enter his room or not. Also, slightly embarrassed because his pants were feeling a little tight and he didn't want her to notice. _Damnit Fuyumi, of all the times._

"Kyouyaaaa", his sister whined, looking at the mess of clothes strewn about the room.

"What is it now, Fuyumi?"

"Why is your room always a mess?" She says as she leans over to pick up some clothes and shove them back into their drawers. "Are you going on a trip or something?"

"Yes, actually. Tamaki and I are heading to Okinawa tomorrow for the long weekend."

"Just you and him? Alone?"

"Yes."

His sister's eyes widen. _Oh no,_ he thought.

"Kyouya that is simply adorable! You too have been so busy with your club that I know you haven't had time to yourselves! Maybe you two could get a massage at that resort we went to that one year? Oh! You two could-"

"Fuyumi." _For the love of God._ "Stop acting like it's a romantic getaway. It's just two friends hanging out for the weekend without having to worry about school or club. Ok?" Kyouya said, stopping her mid-sentence. His sister smiled and nodded. She lifted herself off the floor and headed towards his bedroom door. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here Kyouya." She said, giving him another smile. He returned her smile and replied, "I know, thank you." She nodded to him again and left. _Fuyumi, if only I could tell you. If only I could tell anyone_. He sighed and lay down on his bed. _Tomorrow. Tamaki_, thought over and over, until sleep finally took him.

**_-meanwhile-_**

Tamaki is racing around his room, throwing clothes into his suitcase, not caring if they are folded or not. He was too excited about the weekend. _Just me and Kyo! Alone!,_ he thought as he packed his final things. He threw his toiletries bag in last and zipped the suitcase shut. It was late so he stripped his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and crawled into bed. He was smiling to himself, thinking of all the things they would do this weekend. Swimming, sight-seeing, maybe go to a water park. The ideas raced through his brain, and the more he thought of Kyouya, (s_hirtless, smiling, carefree, but only when the two were alone_), he noticed another feeling in the pit of his stomach. Without thinking, his hand was under his boxers and he stroked himself lightly. He wasn't necessarily aiming towards finishing his self off, he was simply touching himself out of comfort. He was getting sleepy.

Tamaki drifted into a peaceful sleep, _Kyo_, was his last thought.

_**Ok! So!**_

_**Tamaki touching himself just sort of happened! I swear!**_

_**This is a short chapter but all of the real fun begins next chapter "Friday"!**_

_**Leave me some reviews and stuff. It'll help. Send me some ideas of what the boys should do during their long weekend. **_


	3. Friday

_**EEP! So! It's finally at the chapter where things *might* get heated?**_

_**Hopefully I don't write to awkwardly?**_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host!**_

Kyouya heard his alarm going off beside his bed. He glared from underneath the sheets at the annoying digital clock. S_ix AM, fucking Christ_, he thought as he slipped off of the bed. Today was only a half day for Ouran Academy, meaning they would get out at twelve o'clock instead of the normal four o'clock. He came to the realization that today was Friday, the day he and Tamaki would set out for Okinawa. He got dressed quickly and checked himself in the mirror, making sure his outfit and hair were perfect. Slipping on his glasses and grabbing his school briefcase, he walked down the hall and to the kitchen. He quickly ate two pieces of toast, drank an entire glass of orange juice, and set for the door. This was his normal daily routine but this particular morning the house staff had noticed his quicker pace. His driver was waiting for the raven-haired boy and opened the door for him. Excitedly, he tapped his foot against the floor. _Get a hold on yourself Ootori, you still have to remain the Shadow King for a few hours, then you can go back to being Kyouya_, he thought as he composed himself to a more stern manner.

**_-meanwhile-_**

There was a knock on Tamaki's door.

"Master Tamaki, it's time for you to go to school", he heard the voice of one of the maids say. He groaned, rolled over, and sat up.

"Thank you, Midori." She nodded her head and closed the door. He looked to his clock, s_ix AM! It's simply cruel of my father to have students show up for school so early! Poor Kyouya hates getting up early. But he's so sexy when he's angry._ He stopped on that thought. He was thinking Kyouya so much lately. He practically invaded Tamaki's mind. Everytime he thought of something, it always reminded him about something Kyouya would do or say. His mind was a mess as he dressed for school. He quickly walked downstairs and grabbed a poptart (because, Commoner Food, and because they were just so delicious), he swiftly walked out of his front door to where his driver was waiting to take him to school.

**_-at school-_**

Kyouya arrived at school considerably early. He had an hour before school started, so he headed to Music Room Three. Once he arrived, he pulled out his laptop and began typing. He was setting up club expenses when he heard footsteps in the hall. He thought a janitor might have been doing some last minute sweeping before the students arrived, but he heard the door open. He turned in time to see Tamaki walking in with a smile on his face. T_hat beautiful smile that I love so much,_ he thought to himself.

"Tamaki, what brings you to the club room this early?" Kyouya asked.

"I knew you'd be here Kyo." Tamaki answers with that million dollar smile decorating his face.

Tamaki sits beside Kyouya and rests his head on his best friend's shoulder. Kyouya can feel his warmth and sighs. He loved when Tamaki made any contact with him. It made him love the idiot even more.

"Hey mommy? I want to swim at the beach when we get to Okinawa, okay?" Tamaki turns his face to Kyouya's with hopeful eyes. Kyouya hardly ever actually went swimming. Preferring to sit in the shade observing.

Kyouya looked down into violet eyes, filled with hope for just the simplest of things. "Sure daddy. I'll swim with you when we get there this afternoon." _His face is so close. I want to feel those lips on mine._ Kyouya looked into Tamaki's eyes for what was probably longer than normal, but he couldn't help it. _I could stare into those beautiful eyes forever._

_Kiss me Kyouya. Please._

Their faces were inches apart. Suddenly the warning bell rang. They had five minutes to get to class! They both jumped up, grabbed their bags and ran for their first class of the day. They arrived to class with one minute to spare, and took their seats. A little flushed from running, they looked at each other and blushed more.

_What was I thinking!? Surely that scared him. I'll have to be careful this weekend, careful not to reveal myself._

_We were so close, Kyouya looked like he wanted to kiss me! What would he have done if I had closed that short gap between us?_

The day flew by, Tamaki and Kyouya had not spoken about the morning's situation. Instead, they focused on keeping their plans a secret from the rest of the club. They knew that if the Hitachiins found out, they surely wouldn't be going to Okinawa alone. When asked about their plans, Tamaki said he had business with his grandmother to attend to, and Kyouya said he was going to be busy with family business. Both stories were believed, and the two breathed a sigh of relief. They hated lying to their friends, but they didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. They all gathered in the club room at eleven thirty to discuss group activities after the long weekend.

"Tama-chan, we should do an Alice in Wonderland cosplay! Haru-chan can dress up in a cute bunny outfit!" Honey exclaimed before putting a bite of strawberry cake in his mouth. Mori shook his head in agreement. The devil-twins looked at Haruhi with a grin.

"Yeah boss, she'd look absolutely adorable. I'm sure we can get our mom to whip up something for her."

"I'm not dressing up in a bunny costume! You can forget it!" Haruhi said, walking away from the twins.

The twins and Haruhi were going back and forth, Honey and Mori were cleaning up the cake, and Tamaki and Kyouya had moved to the couch where they were looking at different sites with Okinawa attractions. They weren't talking, but there was a comfortable silence between them. Tamaki wanted to lay his head on Kyo's shoulder badly, but he knew that would embarrass Kyouya in front of the others.

It was obvious to Kyouya, but not to any of the others. Haruhi liked each one of them. But she especially liked the twins. Even if she didn't see it herself, the way she acted with them was something more than just friends. _If their feelings ever come to light, that will make for an interesting show_, Kyouya thought to himself as he watched them. He knew that if he ever confessed his feelings for the blonde beside him, things would never be easy for them. Their friendship might even end. _I can't let that happen. I can't lose him. I don't care if I have to keep this secret to myself for the rest of my life, as long as he remains my friend, I'll never tell a soul. _

Finally the school bell rang, letting the students know the school day was over, and their long weekend had begun. The hosts, except Kyouya and Tamaki who had hung back to "clean up", left the school together. When they thought the hosts had had a considerable time to leave, they gathered their bags and left. Kyouya's driver was waiting outside with the boys' suitcases in the trunk. When they approached, the driver opened the door and they scooted inside. They had about an hours drive to Okinawa. Kyouya leaned to the stereo and turned on the CD that was already in, which was a compilation of songs Takami had written and performed on the piano. Kyouya blushed a little, thinking Tamaki would think him weird. But Tamaki just smiled at him, happy to know Kyouya actually listened to his songs. Tamaki, knowing the limo like his own, leaned to the cooler and grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I'm really happy you agreed to hanging out with me this weekend." Tamaki said, putting the lid back on his bottle.

Kyouya hadn't drank any of his water, but had put in into the cup holder. "Yes well, I feel like we both needed some time away from the club. It can be pretty stressful."

_Ah, there's my Kyo. Letting his hair down just for me. _Tamaki smiled and leaned against Kyouya's shoulder and was soon asleep. Kyouya looked at him and could tell by his breathing pattern that he was asleep. He smiled at the blonde idiot and leaned his head back. _Perhaps I could use a nap too, _he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Kyouya opened his eyes when he felt the car slowing down, he knew they had entered his family's estate and would be there soon. Tamaki was still sleeping beside him, and he was about to awaken the blonde when he heard a whisper.

"Kyouya."

He froze. Tamaki had said his name. But he was still asleep, so, did that mean he was dreaming of Kyouya? He stared down for a moment longer before waking Tamaki.

"Hey, Tamaki. Wake up, we're here." Kyouya said as he shook the blonde's shoulder. Violet eyes flitted open, then widened. He looked up into chestnut eyes and leaned up. The car stopped just as he was stretching, and the door was opened. "Welcome young masters. Your rooms are ready for your use." A butler said as he took the boys suitcases.

"Thank you", Kyouya replied.

They walked up the steps and into the luxurious villa. Though it was an old model home, the Ootori's had decorated the inside with sleek and modern furniture. They walked up to the third floor and entered a bedroom. "Your bedroom is connected to mine Tamaki", Kyouya said. "The bathroom is also across the hall."

"Okay Kyo! I'm going to change into my swim trunks!", the blonde exclaimed as he bounded through the door joining the rooms. Kyouya chuckled to himself, and went to change into his swim outfit as well

_**-later-**_

Tamaki and Kyouya had been at the beach since their arrival. Tamaki was splashing Kyouya, who in turn would dunk him under water. The two laughed, truly enjoying the other's company. Kyouya took every chance he could to touch Tamaki. He admire the blonde's lean muscles, now glistening with water. Tamaki in turn, would admire Kyouya when he thought the raven-haired boy wasn't looking. But now the sun was setting and the boys were extremely hungry. They knew dinner would be waiting for their arrival, so they packed their things and headed inside. They enjoyed a full course meal of locally caught fish, and a chocolate dessert. Even though Kyouya didn't like sweets that much, he ate it. "Tout simplement incroyable!", Tamaki exclaims, putting down his fork on an empty plate. Kyouya shook his head and chuckled, Tamaki knew he didn't understand so he said, "That food was really good! Now that my belly is full, I'm so tired." He smiled at Kyouya. They got up and headed upstairs, and went into their separate rooms. Kyouya changed into a robe and was going to take a shower. He walked into the hallway and was about to open the door when he heard the water already on. _Tamaki beat me to it, _he thought with a smile. Soon though, he heard a voice coming out of the bathroom. Tamaki was singing in French. Even though Kyouya could only understand a few words such as "lost love" and "I'll be waiting", he knew by the way Tamaki sang that it was a sad love song. Just like when Tamaki played the piano, tears sprang into Kyouya's eyes. He had never heard a voice so beautiful.

He leaned against the wall and listened to Tamaki sing until the water cut off. Tamaki walked out in a towel around his waist, and he spotted Kyouya. The raven-haired boy quickly fixed his glasses to shade his eyes and headed to the bathroom door. "I was waiting for you to get done, and I heard you singing", Kyouya mumbled. Embarrassed at being caught, he blushed and looked down. Tamaki smiled and grabbed Kyouya's hand.

"It's alright, Kyo. Though I am a bit embarrassed that you heard me singing." Tamaki laughed.

"You have a beautiful voice."

The silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other. _Why did I say that out loud!? Damnit Kyouya, you are supposed to be keeping yourself in check this weekend! _

"Thank you Kyouya." Tamaki said, letting go of Kyouya's hand but still smiling. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Kyo! Bonne nuit." Tamaki walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Kyouya watched the door close. His heart breaking as he heard the loud click.

Kyouya quickly showered, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. This is his side that know one knew about. He could never let anyone see tears fall from his eyes. He turned off the water that had long gone cold and dried himself. His mind was blank and numb. He crossed the hall and entered his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep, tears pooling on the pillow.

Tamaki was laying his bed, bare of all clothing. He was flushed pink from head to foot. _Kyouya said I had a beautiful voice! I nearly attacked him with kisses right there. But instead I acted like a coward. I was short and rude. Oh my God, what if he thinks I don't like him now? Surely he's asleep. I'll definitely apologize in the morning. _He rolled over and fell asleep, thinking of Kyouya.

**_Ok, SO!_**

**_This was long. Haha, took me longer than usual to write. _**

**_I feel so bad for Kyouya :( _**

**_But all good things to those who wait Tamaki! _**

**_A big thanks to Meghan, my editor, who reviews my work after I upload._**

**_Make sure to fix anything I failed to see! :D_**

**_Leave likes, reviews, messages!_**

**_By the way, the thing with Haruhi and the twins..._**

**_I might write a story about the three when I'm done with this one._**

**_If people like the way I write, then I will! :D_**


	4. Saturday

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

Tamaki awoke to a bright, sunny, beautiful morning. He stretched and remembered the night before. _Kyouya!_ He quickly got out of bed and was heading towards the door, but stopped when he felt a chill. He had completely forgotten that he was naked, and he was hard. He blushed at the thought of Kyouya seeing him in this state, turning around and heading to his dresser, he dressed in simple clothes. Now that he was presentable, he headed to the door that connected the boys' rooms. He quietly opened the door, knowing Kyouya would be sleeping, considering it was still too early for the raven-haired boy to even begin to wake up. Tamaki smiled to himself, he'd surprise Kyouya! Even though he knew the consequences of waking such a heavy sleeper up so early, he loved the look of Kyouya's angry face. It was dead sexy to the blonde. Tamaki tiptoed to Kyouya's bed, and launched himself into the air.

"Kyouyaaaaa!", he yelled, landing on top of the still sleeping Kyouya. Tamaki noticed the pillow beside Kyouya's face was damp. _I didn't know he drooled in his sleep,_ he thought. But then he seen the tear streaks on Kyouya's face. Tamaki stilled himself as Kyouya began to move. _Kyouya cried last night? Why? Is it because of me, because of what I said to him? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kyo!,_ the blonde was close to tears himself as he thought of the fact that Kyouya's tears were because of his stupid actions. Kyouya rolled over and looked at the blonde with a piercing glare.

"What the hell do you want Tamaki?"

This was expected. Kyouya was always this grumpy in the mornings.

"I wanted to get to Shuri Castle early to avoid the crowds", the blonde replied. _I don't want to miss a moment I could be spending with you, sleeping Kyouya._

Kyouya groaned, and sat up. He was shirtless and Tamaki noticed. Kyouya's muscles were lean and smooth, and his skin was perfect, no scars, no marks, just simple perfection. Kyouya noticed Tamaki staring and felt a blush coming up on his neck, and reaching his face. Violet met chestnut eyes, and both noticed the other was blushing. Without even realizing, their faces had moved closer to one another's.

"Kyouya. I didn't hurt your feelings last night did I?", Tamaki asked.

Kyouya was taken aback. He hadn't expected that Tamaki had noticed anything. "O-of course not. Why would you think that?", Kyouya returned and looked down at the sheets.

"Because when I came in this morning, there were tear streaks on your face.", Tamaki said as he lifted Kyouya's chin up with his hand. "Why won't you look at me Kyo?"

Kyouya didn't know what to say. His heart was racing as he stared into intense violet eyes. "I..."

"Je t'aime, Kyouya."

Silence.

"What..?", Kyouya asked.

Tamaki let go of Kyouya's face and looked down. He started playing with the hem of his shirt. "I said I love you, Kyo. I love you more than a best friend should and it scares me." Suddenly Tamaki's words come spilling out. "I don't want to lose you as my very best friend, my only best friend I've ever had. But I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time and I didn't know how you would react and I was scared that you would turn away from me but it was bothering me so much and I-"

Tamaki felt Kyouya's lips on his. S_hut up and kiss me you idiot,_ Kyouya thought. They stayed like this, Tamaki's eyes wide with shock. Kyouya pulled back and said, "I love you too idiot."

Kyouya leaned in and kissed Tamaki again, this time, putting his arms around the blonde's shoulders and hugging him. Tamaki kissed back, reveling in the fact that Kyouya loved him back. _He feels the same way! Oh my God!_ Tamaki felt Kyouya's tongue run across his bottom lip, asking for entry. Tamaki opened his mouth and their tongues battled each other for dominance, though it was obvious Kyouya held all of the control. The raven-haired boy leaned over until Tamaki lay flat beneath him. He looked at Tamaki with questioning eyes, and Tamaki nodded his head. _Yes, Kyouya! Please don't stop, I don't know how I could stand it if you didn't keep going,_ Tamaki thought as he leaned his head up. Kyouya noticed the gesture and moved his lips to Tamaki's neck, finding the sweet spot between his shoulders and neck. Kyouya sucked and bit at the spot, making Tamaki arch his back and moan.

"Kyouya..."

Kyouya felt his pajama pants tighten at the sound of his name coming out of the French man's mouth. He quickly unbottoned Tamaki's shirt and removed it, running his hands up to the blonde's hair and grabbing it to pull his neck back furthur. He felt that Tamaki's pants were tight as well, and reached a hand down to touch the outside of the fabric. Tamaki gasped, the touch sending electricity up his spine. Kyouya began to slowly move his hand up and down, moving his mouth lower to Tamaki's chest. He took an erect, pink nipple in his mouth and bit down.

"Ah! K-Kyouya... Please..", Tamaki begged. He didn't know how much more teasing he could take.

Kyouya smiled against Tamaki's chest, and made a trail of wet kisses to the blonde's bellybutton. He swirled his tongue around it, then dipped it inside. Tamaki bucked his hips upward. Kyouya removed Tamaki's pants, and ran his hands against the smoothness of Tamaki's member.

Suddenly Tamaki sat up, and grabbed Kyouya by the waist. He pushed the raven-haired boy down onto the bed and began to remove his pants. Kyouya was shocked by Tamaki's sudden dominance over him. The blonde traced kisses down Kyouya's chest and stomach until he arrived at the hem of Kyouya's pajama bottoms. He made quick work of removing them. Naked Kyouya was even more remarkable than clothed Kyouya. The raven-haired boy leaned up on his elbows and watched as the blonde leaned down, and kissed the head of his member. Tamaki ran his tongue over the smooth, soft skin. He looked up to see Kyouya's head fall back and heard him groan. Tamaki took this moment to take Kyouya fully in his mouth. Kyouya's head shot up and he gasped at the feeling of Tamaki's warm mouth engulfing him. The blonde's head bobbed up and down, and Kyouya knew he would be finished soon if Tamaki did this any longer. _Oh no, Tamaki. I have something else in mind. _

Kyouya sat up and grabbed Tamaki, flipping him onto his stomach. He positioned Tamaki on his knees and elbows, he reached around and put his fingers in Tamaki's mouth.

"Suck."

Tamaki quickly obliged. Putting a thick coat of saliva on the two long fingers that were in his mouth. Kyouya removed them and started to slowly massage Tamaki's entrance. He felt Tamaki tense under him when he put the tip of one finger in.

"Relax, Tamaki."

Tamaki relaxed and reveled in this new feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was a weird, foreign feeling. Soon he felt Kyouya put a second finger in, this hurt a little. But he soon got used to it, and Kyouya began a scissoring motion with the two fingers, stretching the blonde. When he deemed Tamaki ready, Kyouya positioned himself behind Tamaki. He put the head of his member against Tamaki's entrance and pushed. Tamaki instantly tensed up, and felt Kyouya rubbing his back.

"Relax, Tamaki. I won't hurt you. Tell me to stop if it's too much."

Tamaki again relaxed at Kyouya's words. He knew the raven-haired boy was speaking the truth. If Tamaki voiced any discomfort, he would immediately stop. He nodded, pushing his body back a bit, letting Kyouya know it was okay to go on. Kyouya began with little thrusts into Tamaki. The blonde was soon pushing back against Kyouya, wanting more in him. Kyouya thrust his self into Tamaki all the way. _Oh my God, it's so tight. I won't last long_, Kyouya thought to himself as he began to fully thrust into the blonde. He low moan escaped his lips, "Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes rolled back when he felt Kyouya put himself all the way in. He had hit a sweet spot that he didn't know existed until now. "Kyouya please..baise-moi..", Tamaki moaned into the pillow.

Kyouya had learned a few extra things from the French man to know what that meant. He thrust himself into Tamaki over and over, saying the blonde's name over and over. When he was close to his climax, he flipped the blonde onto his back to face him. This new angle made Tamaki arch his back and groan. With the friction of Kyouya's body rubbing against his member, Tamaki felt close to his climax.

Kyouya thrust into Tamaki a few more times before stilling.

"Tamaki!"

"Kyouya!"

They climax together, Tamaki getting his cum on both of their stomachs, and Kyouya spilling his into Tamaki.

Panting, Kyouya pulled out of Tamaki and layed beside him. Tamaki pulled Kyouya into his arms where they soon fell asleep, lulled by the sound of each others' slowing heartbeats.

_**-later-**_

Tamaki woke first, noticing Kyouya's even breathing. It was late evening, the sun was setting.

"Kyo, wake up. It's getting late and you haven't ate anything today." Tamaki shook Kyouya until he opened his eyes.

"Not a dream.", Kyouya mumbled.

"What?"

"This wasn't a dream. This actually happened." Kyouya said as he sat up and stared down at Tamaki.

Tamaki chuckled as he sat up, "I'm glad to know I'm the object of your dreams, Kyo." He kissed the raven-haired boy on the cheek. "Let's go get dinner!"

Kyouya smiled and kissed Tamaki on the lips, then he got up and dressed himself. "Okay. I find myself quite ravenous, can't imagine why." He then winks at Tamaki, who blushes and smiles.

Tamaki dresses as well and they head out the door together.

"I love you Kyo. So much."

"I love you too Tamaki, more than you know."

**_OH MY GOD._**

**_I wrote my first ever sex scene!_**

**_PLEASE leave a review or PM me about it. Let me know if it was too awkward or if something needs fixing._**

**_Shout out to Meghan!_**

**_Have fun reading THAT ONE!_**

**_Questions, comments, concerns?_**

**_Feel free to contact me!_**

**_p stylLeave likes, reviews, favorites, message me?Till next time!_**


	5. Sunday

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!_**

Tamaki opened his eyes to the bright sun. It was Sunday, their last day at Okinawa. He turned to face his lover, who had his arm thrown over the blonde's waist, and his face buried in his neck. _Kyouya looks so peaceful when he sleeps,_ Tamaki thought to himself. He had never felt love so strongly for anyone else. He recalls their conversation after dinner the night before.

**_-last night-_**

"So, Kyo, are we together?", Tamaki asked in a timid voice.

Kyouya was getting clothes out of his drawers, preparing for a shower. "I suppose. If that's what you want Tama."

Tamaki smiled at Kyouya. "Yes! I can't imagine my life without you Kyo."

"We'll have to keep this from our families. You know that right?", Kyouya returned. He knew that, being the third son, his father wouldn't care if he married or not. His older brothers, plus Fuyumi, had produced enough children to carry on the Ootori name. And Tamaki's father gave him free will to marry or love who he wanted, though they didn't know how he would react to his son being gay.

"Yes, I know. But I'd like to tell our friends, if that's okay. They deserve to know, and they're bound to notice a change in us.", the blonde said with a wink.

Kyouya sighed, "Very well".

Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyouya, both of their hearts racing at the simplest touch. They then made their way to the bathroom and showered together.

**_-present-_**

"Kyo, wake up", the blonde shook the raven-haired boy. "Let's go to the beach today, since it's our last day, I want to swim a little more.

Kyouya groaned and looked up into violet eyes. _Whatever Tamaki wishes, I will do the best I can to make him happy._ He sat up and kissed the blonde on the cheek, not even complaining about how early it was. "Okay Tama, let's get ready."

"Yay!", Tamaki exclaimed.

The boys dressed and headed to the beach, holding hands once they were out of sight of the house staff. They walked down the beach to a private area, and laid in the sun together. Holding one another, they talked about their future. Tamaki wanted children, and was willing to adopt. Kyouya wasn't too fond of children, but was used to them considering the amount of nieces and nephews he had. He knew Tamaki would make a good father too. They shared kisses and touches, and swam together while holding hands. They were euphoric with their happiness. When the day was over, they sat on their blanket and watched the sun set. Kyouya was leaning on Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki was drawing invisible hearts on Kyouya's hand.

"I love you so much Kyouya.", Tamaki whispered.

"I love you too Tamaki, more than you can ever know.", Kyouya said as he looked up to the blonde.

They shared a passionate kiss before returning to their room. Tomorrow, they would tell their friends, the Host Club, about their relationship, knowing they would accept them. With that thought, they fell asleep in each others arms.

**_Okay, So I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted this one to be a filler for what happened_**

**_after last night. _**

**_The next chapter will be short too. _**

**_Leave me reviews, likes, messages._**

**_Let me know if I need to fix anything?_**

**_Send me some ideas for the HaruhixTwins story too?_**

**_Shout out to my editor Meghannnn! :D_**

**_'Till next time!_**


	6. Monday

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**_

Tamaki and Kyouya were making their way to Haruhi's apartment. For some reason, this had become the club's meeting spot outside of school. They had called the twins, Honey, and Mori to tell them that there was an emergency meeting this afternoon. They had then called Haruhi to tell her the news as well.

"Tell me again why we have to meet at my house?", Haruhi asked.

"Because I cut your debt when we have club meetings there.", Kyouya returned.

Haruhi growled to herself, _stupid debt._ "Alright fine, my dad is picking up an extra shift today anyways. I'll make us dinner."

"Thank you Haruhi! You know just how to make Daddy happy!", Tamaki yelled when he heard of Haruhi's dinner plans.

"Yeah. See you guys later." She said as she hung up the phone.

The couple arrived to the small apartment last. Everyone was sitting around Haruhi's kotatsu, drinking tea.

"Hey boss, hey Kyouya.", the twins said as Tamaki and Kyouya let themselves in.

"Hey Tama-chan, Kyouya-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"There you guys are, I almost thought you weren't coming.", Haruhi said as she headed to the kitchen to fix them a cup of tea.

"There was traffic.", Kyouya returned coolly.

They all sat down and looked to Tamaki.

"So what's up boss?"

Tamaki's face turned red and he looked to Kyouya. The raven-haired boy looked into the blonde's violet eyes, then turned to the expectant group.

"Tamaki and I are together. As in, we're officially a couple."

Honey's and Haruhi's eyes widened. Mori was straight-faced. The twins looked at each other, then back to the couple.

"We thought you guys were already together."

Tamaki's face got redder, and Kyouya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't think we were that obvious."

"Oh yeah, you and the boss were always so close. We just assumed you guys were secretly dating.", Kaoru said.

"Glad you decided to come out to us though. At least now we're sure.", Hikaru finished.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who stared back.

"Senpai, why were you scared to tell us? We're your friends. We wouldn't love you any less."

Tamaki felt tears spring to his eyes, and jumped over to hug her. "My little girl is such a grown up! I love you so much daughter! Give daddy a hug!"

"Senpai get off of me!"

Kyouya smiled, and looked to Honey, who was looking at Mori. "Is something wrong Senpai?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you guys kept this from us. We love you and Tama-chan. We'd never shut you guys out because you're different.", Honey said with a smile, and put a bite of cake in his mouth.

"Mm-Hm", Mori said, sipping his tea.

The group then proceeded to talk about club activities. They were excited to return to school the following day, the holiday had been boring for all of them. Except for Tamaki and Kyouya, who held hands the rest of the meeting.

_We'll be okay. We can get through anything,_ Tamaki thought to himself as he rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

**_Ugh. Only in my fantasies would this actually happen!_**

**_Though I also ship HaruhixTamaki :D_**

**_This is it you guys, the last chapter!_**

**_Like I said earlier, I'd really like to write a story about HaruhixHitachiin Twins._**

**_Possibly?_**

**_I dunno._**

**_Leave likes, favorites, reviews?_**

**_Let me know if you want another story, or something._**

**_Thanks so much for reading! 3_**


End file.
